Naruto in Space
by Qnslaught
Summary: When Akatsuki takes over Konoha, Naruto must travel into space and face his greatest challenge yet.


Rock lee was out side hiz house and was doing some tree kicks when the messenger bird arrived.  
"YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMOND"  
the fuck… he thought when he seen the paper and was like man im kickin a fuckin tree..  
then the ninja police showed up in black SUVs rolled down the window and told him to get in the fucking car.  
man Im the fastest ninja in all the land rock lee said to the ninja FBI, and told them that if they wanted him to come with them they would need to find a ninja that was faster then him.  
"CALL FN"  
"FN who is that"  
"you will find out soon enuff" SUDDENLY A FUCKIN SONIC BOOM HAPPENED!  
"THE FUCK WAS THAT"rock lee inquired  
"FN" the FBI ninja fuckin said! This fuckin guy runz so fast he blows trees up  
"meh, I am faster then this wack off.. FOR I AM ROCK FUCKIN LEE I AM A MOTHER FUCKER"  
then the dust suddenly cleared revealing who this "FN" actually is  
"SAUSKE!1/1!"  
yea its fuckin me  
"why are you called FN?"  
the FBI ninja proceded to tell him "HE IS A FAST NIGGA"  
"the hell…" rock lee declaird  
"LETS RACE" FN replied  
  
rock lee started out quick then suddenly FN passed him up, RUNNING BACKWARDS! Rock lee did some hidden lotus shit and sped up! FN was soon passed up :O :O :O. FN understood it was time to go full speed. FLASH BAK# remember sauske don't use your full speed for so long you actually speed up the earths rotation speeding up the day! END FLASH BAK# FN unlocked that demon shit that oro bastard gave him when he raped him in the forest that one day!  
"!" bitched sakura!"GET RID OF THE FUCKIN WING CUZ YOU WILL FUCKIN GO TO SPACE IF YOU TAKE OFF!  
"pff!" FN FUCKIN SCOFFED and contuned to speed up! WAAAARRRRRRPPPPP SSPPEEED NO JUTSU!  
then he lifted off like a fuckn rocket ship and shot into the fuckin sky or some shit man.. it was fucking epic you had to be there. O shi-  
well looks like FN fuckin won how get in the van!  
"ok"  
so they got in the suv and drove away they went to the hokage house. "well rock lee you are the best fucking guy ever and I feel that you should like save us concidering naruto is off with some fucking killer be guy and cant help us."  
"ok whats the dealo?"  
well the fucking akatsuki did some fuckin voodoo shit and resurrected our worst night mare. We have reason to believe they resurrected fucking adlof hitler, and fused him with megatron to from mega space hitler!  
"MEGA SPACE HITLER! HOW DO WE DEFETE IT?" rock lee questioned  
"that's for you to figure out mr Hokage!"  
"WE GO TO FUCKIN SPACE"  
"YOU HERD THE MAN" fuckin FBI NINJA SIAD! "GET THE ROCKETS READY"  
"mr hokage get your fuckin troopz together!"  
so fuckin rock lee was walking around and like trying to figure out who can be in his squad. He of course picked sakura, hopeing to bang her in the long run. Then decided that he could get ino to… a three way would be afuckinmazing with them two! 2 down 4 to go. Me walks around and talks to uhh…… guy might and he agrees! Suddenly itachi appears and said he wants to fight this fucker! 2 more. So guy thinks long and hard as he is doing tree kicks one day nad finaly decided that Mask nigger( fucking kakashi) would be a good choice. Last one he picked sai!  
they all meat at the launch pad and get there briefing . so they go to space and like look around for this mother fucker,, finaly they see that giant mother fucker  
"there he is Hokage!" said sakura laying in a bed with ino and rock lee! As they were looking out the window after a epic fucking that they did.  
rock lee gets hiz green jump suit on and decides to do some tree kicks as they close in."thanks for the night bitches"  
"oh rock we love you" they say in unison  
"lets go we gotta kill this guy" rock lee said  
so they all go to the door and and got out and started to fight this guy. they keep getting beat the fuck up! They were beaten with in an inch of there lives.  
"WE HAVE TO DO IT! WE MUST SUMMON RH" rock lee decided  
"WATER, FIRE, AIR, DIRT!" they all chanted as they put there magnetic head bands together to unlock there hidden potential "WITH OUR POWERES COMBINED WE SUMMON REAGAN HULK"  
suddenly there bodys fuesed! And a RED WHITE AND BLUE HULK EMERGED it looked kinda like Ronald Reagan too. As the mega space hitler was walking away fucking regan threw the sun at the mega space hitler.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU" space hitler screamed  
so fucking hitler responded by throwing the rings of staurn at the fucking reagan! Reagan fought back by grabbing orians belt and used it as a whip breaking up the rings. Hitler fought back by throwing regan in an oven then fucking reagan used his AMERICA BEAM THAT SHOT A FLAG FROM HIS CHEST! HITLER WAS KILLED INSTANTLY! Reagan soon dissolved but not before ino, and sakura looked at him and were instantly impregnated!

***** 9 MONTHS LATER **********  
Ino and sakura gave birth to 2 greek titains named Cronus and Hyperion.


End file.
